Danny Jackson
Danny Jackson is the son of Eva and Kade Jackson in Gamewizard's universe. He is Numbuh 10.0 of the KND. He works as the anchorman of Sector L, alongside his sister, Melody, who works as leader and anchorwoman. Danny borrowed most of his traits from his father, only he's a little less fat and likes to flirt with girls, like his mother liked to flirt with boys. Since Danny is a blood-descendant of Kyogre Neptune, he has waterbending abilities like his mother. His Negative is Ynnad Noskcaj, brother of Ydolem Noskcaj, and a magic secret-keeper. Nextgen Series He made his first appearance in the one-shot "Date?", doing a news segment with his sister, afterwards drinking sodas on the couch. Danny could see the crush Melody had on Eric Horvitz, and said she should tell him how she feels, so he isn't so pressured. The two then went to go get ready for family game night. In the one-shot "Popularity", Danny and Melody watched Mike Strongarm race, then pushed Emily into talking to him. In the one-shot "Kiss", Dillon York let the KNN know about Mason and Sheila's kiss, and Melody and Danny held the news segment, revealing so. Danny laughed at Melody's joke about how this poisonbender (Mason) got a little healing. In Mark of Courage, Danny came to Moonbase and pestered Cheren for a new helicopter. In "Calm, Cool, and Collected", Danny, Artie, and Vweeb showed Sunni and Darcy a trick where Danny bended milk into Artie and Vweeb's mouths, where they'd shoot it into each other, and afterwards stuff all the milk inside Vweeb, who'd burst. In The Son of Evil, Danny and many others were assaulted by Nerehc, pretending to be Cheren. Danny joined his friends in going to the Canyon of Miracles to stop him. In Operation: SCARY, Danny dressed as King Zora for Halloween, then became King Zora for real when the Curse of Monsters spread. He was too fat to do anything when Eric was attacked by the Cylon hunter. In Sector W7, Danny finished his story on the little chipmunk who tricked a businessman into signing away his rights to the sock-sewing company, at the same time Sector W7 tuned into their channel. In Operation: CLOWN, he and Melody did a news broadcast about Caesar Clown's capture, catching Sector DR's attention. In The Great Candied Adventure, Danny and friends were surprised at Cheren's news of the Apocalypse, which Melody was panicking about. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Danny, Melody, and Eric sailed out to the sea to calm Melody down. He and his sister dove into the sea to swim around - until an atomic bomb suddenly drops into the area and washes them all away. Danny and Melody end up captured on a Teen Ninja vessel, and brought to Dressrosa. They were traded for Devil Fruits in the underground port, where Yuki Crystal (disguised as Gladius) revealed himself to them and told them of his plan to attack Sugar, the toy-maker. They pretended to be hostages as they rode up the elevator, but were gassed unconscious in a trap. When the Battle of Dressrosa starts, the three escape as the siblings take part in the conflict. They later witness Don Quixote Doflamingo, Sr. being hanged from his castle, with Cheren as the killer. The event traumatized Melody, and she no longer wanted to anchor. Sector V took them with them to the Uno House, where they learn Nigel Uno was killed by the World Government. Danny was later surprised that Melody knew Chris was a combustionbender. Following the Lightning Saga, when Danny was about to recap the story's events, he asks if Melody wanted to do so with him. Melody performed a slapdash recap of the story, in which Danny mentions she forgot a few details. The team of Emily Garley, Sarah and Gary Jones, and Sheldon Cooper suddenly appear out of midair, along with Jessie and Sandy Sidney. After Jessie wakes up from his nap, he requests the group to take him to Oceana to see Spongebob, so they get their mother, Eva to take them on a boat. In Oceana, they learn Spongebob is hated by the mermen and witness his arrest under Kyogre's orders. Kyogre informs them that Spongebob had broken Ocean Fairy, Lapis Lazuli's gem 8 years ago, and Manaphy took her to an unknown location. After they learn Jessie is a Bubble Dreamer, they leave Oceana and go with Spongebob to Japan. Sector JP later takes Team Emily and Sector L to Moonbase, where Cheren informs them of Mega Footbombs in NFL Stadiums. Danny received an iPhone photo from Artie with the stadium maps, but he and Melody notice the Mermaid Swamp label in the corner. Carol Masterson looks this swamp up, learning it is hidden in the Louisiana bayous. After the Battle of Washington and Nigel Uno's funeral, Danny and Melody go to the bayou and speak to Mama Odie. Danny feels concerned about going to this swamp of monstrous mermaids, but Melody insists that Manaphy and Lapis are there. Partway through the swamp, they lose sight of Juju, then Danny grows tired and falls behind of Melody. He begins to look for her, but he spots a beautiful mermaid that lures him in with a song. The mermaid grabs Danny and pulls him underwater. He fights back alongside Melody, who had thankfully found him. The two end up captured and are about to be cooked in a cauldron, along with Eric Horvitz, whom was captured earlier. Melody escapes and goes into Water Fury, threatening the mermaids, and on Ineptune's warning, they choose not to eat them. Ineptune tells them about the Kremling Krew's being in the swamp, and shows them Manaphy, who became a ravenous monster like the rest of the mermaids. Danny informs Melody that she may have to help him, being Manaphy's would-be Guardian, and Melody agrees. After Melody speaks to Lapis, Melody informs Danny of Lapis's desire to switch bodies with her. Danny and Eric go with Juju to buy warthog eyes while Melody tries to help Manaphy. The two are later shocked to see that Melody was bitten all over by Manaphy, including a missing finger. They return to Hideout Helm; in which Danny's inflation powers are put to abuse by Klubba so he would let them through. Melody suddenly attacks the Kremlings and freezes her friends after talking with Lapis; Danny conjectures that they must have switched bodies after all. They fly on K. Rool's Flying Krock, watching the Team Gnaa members fight the possessed Melody. When Team Rocket appears and captures Manaphy and "Lapis," Danny chases their submarine. Melody and Manaphy escape on their own, so Danny sends Team Rocket's escape pod flying away with a powerful fart. Following Melody's battle with Lapis, both siblings are exhausted. In Seven Lights: The Last, Danny serves as the pilot for Melody, Sugar, Jessie, and Wendy to Planet Hurricos and Bounjum. After arriving at the latter, Danny was captured by Ganondorf Dragmire, who threatened to kill him lest the others surrender. Danny pled them to escape regardless, and Ganon decided to kill him. Non-Canon He, along with Melody, were submitted to Divagirl362 when she needed OCs for Operation: RUNAWAY. In that story, he, Melody, and Eric received a call from Noah Gilligan, telling them to come over to discuss something important. Battles *Sector L vs. Nerehc Onu (minor phase). *Battle of Dressrosa. *Battle of Washington. *Danny and Melody vs. poison mermaids. *Danny vs. Team Rocket. Appearance Danny looks just like Kade, only he's a little less fat, with brown skin, black hair, and black eyes. He wears a blue T-shirt, tan khaki pants, and black shoes. When going swimming, he wears blue swimshorts. When sleeping, he wears a blue button-up pajama shirt, pants, and is barefoot. Gallery Danny Jackson.png|Danny at 16 years old. Personality Danny likes to joke a lot, like his dad, and also likes to flirt with cute girls, like his mom with cute boys. Abilities Being a blood-descendant of the Ocean King, Danny has waterbending powers. He isn't as good as Melody is, and mostly uses them for comedy purposes. Danny can stuff himself with water and inflate himself, allowing himself to roll around and crush enemies, blast powerful gushes of water (when his belly is struck with enough force), and is also able to rocket himself into the air when squirting downward. Final Smash Danny's Final Smash is Water Roller, where he stuffs himself with water and turns round and bloated, rolling around to flatten his enemies. Weaknesses Being slightly overweight, Danny tires easily, especially when he uses his inflation abilities too much. Stories He's Appeared *Date? *Popularity *Kiss *Mark of Courage *Calm, Cool, and Collected *The Son of Evil *Operation: SCARY *Sector W7 (cameo) *Operation: CLOWN (cameo) *The Great Candied Adventure (cameo) *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories (cameo) **Seven Lights: The Last *The Horrorverse (mentioned) *Sector $ (mentioned) Category:Males Category:Future Kids Category:Merpeople Category:Waterbenders Category:Royals Category:Sector L Members Category:Roberts Family Category:African-Americans Category:Pilots Category:Deceased Characters Category:Demigods